


Graphics for "Wake-Up Call", NCIS BigBang 2013

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my graphic entry for the 2013 NCIS BigBang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphics for "Wake-Up Call", NCIS BigBang 2013

  
[](http://ncis-fan-awards.livejournal.com/profile/)

The story is ["Wake-Up Call"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1024026/chapters/2037882) by rose_malmaison 

Summary: Just back from being an Agent Afloat, Tony finds Gibbs is surly, Vance is eying him like he wants to send him back to sea, and Jimmy Palmer is offering him refuge. Unfortunately, Tony is hurt in a scuffle and, not wanting to rock the boat, he tries to hide his injury.

These are my graphics made for the story

  


Banner 450x200  


  
Icons

Cover 768x1024 *click image for original size*

  
[ ](http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c292/gateone/NCIS/cover1_text_zpsfe4c93ac.png~original)

[ ](http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c292/gateone/NCIS/cover2_text_zps4113b7fd.png~original)

Wallpaper 1024x768  
*click image for original size*

[ ](http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c292/gateone/NCIS/Wall_1024_NEW_zps12ff772e.png~original)

Banner 500x600


End file.
